psifandomcom-20200214-history
Elements
NOTE: Whatever you read on this page about any element is not specific. It is up to you ultimately to decide what each element symbolizes. This is more of a "viewpoint" collection. Elements are known to be a part of both psionics AND magick. For example, in wiccan magick, there is said to be five elements: Fire, Earth, Wind/Air, Water, and Spirit. On this wiki, certain abilities are said to be based on a certain element, such as energy healing on the healing page is said to be water. The Main Four Elements Each element has its own defining characteristic to them. Each has its own defining energy which is used to manipulate everything around it. The four main elements are obviously Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Each is used to do different things. Elements fuse together to create new things. One example would be that Water and Fire create steam. Another, Fire and Earth create lava. Each Element combines with another to create something different . The only thing created when combining all elements together is life. Everything living breathes (Air), is composed of water (Water), everything started on Earth and everything is born from it, eventually becoming one with it (Earth). Finally, Fire seeps its way into our hearts and bodies, warming us and - surprisingly - cooling ourselves as well. Humans are said to be a balance between the four main elements for that reason. Humans are also said to have a specific element based on astrological zodiacs and/or other factors, both internal and external. Water Water is a part of Earth and many other parts of the universe. Some believe Water is where life started. Water flows like the wind and leaves growth and life behind, replenishing everything around it. If there is too much Water, it can prove to smother the life out of everything; drowning and killing everything in its wake, leaving nothing behind but death. When water does this it is a quick outburst of death, but it takes an incredibly long amount of time to get over the destruction of waters violent outbreaks. It's said by some that if someone is more connected to water, then they will say and do things that don't always seem the smartest, sometimes even hurt others. But he/she will not forget what it was that they had done to you, and ask for forgiveness. He/She will continue to lead a happier, lively aura around you for a long amount of time. A Wiccan View Water is mostly healing energy, along with it being offensive at times. Manipulating Water energy is very relaxing and calming, as if you are under water, in a sense. It is cooling yet not cold like air energy. It thumps rhythmically like waves running through your body. Its flow through your body can either be slow or fast depending on how it is used. Slow for calming and healing, and usually faster for aggression or combat in general. The best way to describe it is tingly. Air Air is free flowing; going in every direction without a care. Its properties supply life. Without, everything would perish. Air, contradicts Earth: as Air rises, Earth falls. Air is usually kind, and tends to nurture and sustain life, rather than bring it to life such as Water does. Air's destructive properties consist of longer durations of time where Air uproots and destroys everything into a heaping mess. It's said by some that if someone is more connected to Air, then they are very calm and nice to hang around. But if provoked they will strike down whatever lies in their path without a second thought. This part can also be said for Water, depending on your views. Air is also very stubborn, liking to choose its own path rather than let something manipulate it. A Wiccan View Air is oftentimes offensive energy, and has a very interesting feeling to it, for it feels as if your body is numb yet not. It feels as if you are weightless. It is quite cold, like a sharp breeze. Air currents also sometimes form around you, depending on where you are concentrating it. For example, it helps to concentrate air energy into your hands to perform aerokinesis if you perform it with various bodily movements. When you imbue it into objects, Air makes them lighter. Earth Earth is what composes life. Other elements create life, but Earth's natural substance is what everyone is made out of. Earth moves at a consistent but slow pace, never faultering. Earth is what supports everything, staying strong for others. Earth's destruction would take tens or even hundreds of years to recover from. People connected to Earth may accidentally hurt others due to their constant thinking. Sometimes people connected to Earth miss chances, and may accidentally hurt others in this process. It's said by some that someone who is more connected to Earth would be stubborn, but they also think before they act. Acting smart and very worrisome, they also act quite slow thinking before everything rather than being spontaneous like Air. A Wiccan View Earth is mostly defensive energy, and it feels as if your body is vibrating and becoming solid. You feel strong, and able to endure. It makes things heavier, when applied to the physical realm. (needs more info/description) Fire Many look at fire as a destructive force, bringing death and pain. On the contrary, it actually represents rebirth. Fire burns and cleanses, bringing warmth and love. It helps and nurtures everyone who comes in its path. Though too much unpredictability or uncontrollability results in destruction, proving Fire to be a deadlier element. This is because many people lack control, and/or overuse Fire. This causes Fire to become a destructive force, resulting in a metaphorical - and sometimes literal - burning. Fire brings death when used recklessly. Because of this, someone who is more connected to Fire might be more reckless and lazy, which may hurt others many times. It's said by some, that someone who is connected to Fire is also caring and compassionate, and are always good at cheering others up. Although people who are connected to Fire either tend to keep their emotions to themselves, or let all their emotions out at once. Being able to use more colors of fire in the Astral or Etheric (depending on how you term things) generally means you have a stronger connection to Fire. A Wiccan View The manipulation aspect of fire is self-explanatory. It is very hot. It burns sometimes. It is more what someone would think of, when they think of energy. "Energetic". Other Elements There are other elements besides the main four. However, ''none of these mean "evil". ''To prove this, in case you still don't believe me, Light and Darkness Since some people view this element as the same element but "different sides of the coin." So, both are being explained in this paragraph. Light is usually seen as something that helps you see, but this isn't always the case. If you have too much Light and/or too little Darkness, you will be blinded. With this in mind, Light can be seen as a viewpoint. Darkness is usually seen as evil, but as mentioned about Light, you also need Darkness to see. Quite obviously though, Darkness can hinder your sight if not balanced correctly with light. Darkness can also be seen as another viewpoint. Chaos Void is the first element before 'Creation' and other elements came from such. Void is trait-less by itself and has the potential to change into any other elements. Chaos is when Void is being actively used, allowing it to change into the other elements.Category:All Abilities